Star: A Forgotten Tale
Prologue For 1000 years, everypony still believed, it seems. But for the last 9 years, she had a friend. A friend that connected with her. And loved her. They loved each other..... like... sisters. But I am afraid that they have been separated for 2 years. What have I done? Why have I done this to her? Not only I send MY sister away... but I send her away, too? I have indeed been cruel, and selfish, for I, am the foolish one.... But what she said.... gave me nightmares... even today, I fear of her crushing words... 'A thousand years, how cold, Tia' I just don't understand. She didn't make me feel bad, but she has scared me. Frightening would be of a word too weak, if I remember correctly. I need to fix her.... bring her back... Perhaps, but I'm too..... too..... I cannot handle such monster... No... It would be unwise to have her and my sister reunite just yet. Never Discord... Somepony... who can be trusted, and can protect them self if I am unable to partake..... Why how foolish am I? Celestia looked around cautiously to see if anypony has seen her talking to herself. "Princesses of sun and moon, thank goodness..." she breathed. It would have been quite embarrassing if one of the guards were to spread rumors.... again. Then, a slight buzz came from the princess's horn, leaving a scroll in front of her. She looked to the right, where a table stood. On the table was a nearly empty beverage of apple cider, and a quill, the buzz was ever so slightly louder as she drifted the quill towards the paper. 'Dear Twilight Sparkle, Come to the castle immediately, tomorrow. There is no need for packing, and with great respect, do not bring any company tomorrow, for this is your job, alone. This is urgent, so come as soon as you can. -Celestia' Celestia rolled the paper, and with a blood red fiery magic, she stamped it. Finally, she used her magic to send the message away. Celestia closed her eyes and her mind from everything. But the only thing she thought was,"It's too late, you've sent the letter. " Slowly the stressed and tired princess began to doze off. She needed sleep, but not during her day. Soon she forgot this reason, and the ticking of her clock seemed to disappear.... "Sister, you can have proper rest, now." A voice startled Tia and awoken her. Her head flashed at the dirction of the voice. It was hard to see, since it was dark. In the moonlight, she could make out a shape of somepony... Dark blue, and soft glowing eyes, with a dim horn making the moon arise. It was her sister, Luna. Then, the words repeated correctly in her head now, and Tia then replied,"Thank you, little sister. I would not regret a welcoming offer." At that moment, she got up, said her good bye, and slowly trotted off through the hallway. Once Celestia was gone, Luna turned around, to face the moon. "Oh, little one, how could I have left you this way?" Her eyes glistened in the dim light, as a shooting star shot out from the moon, and away. Luna smiled, and her eyes softened. She sat down near the wall of glass, and began to hum a familiar tune. This was the only way to talk to her.... "Twinkle.." she began, her voice low, quiet, and soothing. A lullaby is the only way... "Twinkle..." Luna's voice was higher, now full of hope. "Little... Star. How I wonder, how you are..." she now waited patiently. In reply, was a whistle of three notes. After this, Luna looked down, and nodded in understanding. Luna sang her lullaby once more, telling her story of the day, and telling her sorry. Over the days and nights have been passing, her sympathy for her friend began to grow... and she was nearly about to give up. She wanted her friend back, for she has actually connected with her more... than her sister... yes... this story is about ponies...=